


Unexpected additions

by KayEvansJaneways



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayEvansJaneways/pseuds/KayEvansJaneways
Summary: A few weeks after coming back from "New Earth" Kathryn Janeway starts to feel unwell. The results from the doctors tests reveal something she never expected would happen. How does she deal with this, what about the person involved, and the crew? Janeway and Chakotay centered but the rest of the crew do make appearances.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So here is my second (First one I am still working on before publishing as it’s a one shot) J/C fanfiction and one of the first fanfictions I have done in a while, so apologies if it’s not that good as I am getting back into the swing of things. Anyway, I hope you like it! Also sorry for any mistakes, I am still fairly new to Voyager, but I love Janeway and Chakotay.
> 
> Set around late season 2 after “Resolutions” (New Earth) and just before season 3.

“Report!” Bellowed the Captain as she strode out of her ready room and towards her command seat, after feeling the first rumbles of her still shaking ship.

“We’ve hit some kind of space anomaly, Captain. Maneuvering now.” Responded her main Pilot as he pressed buttons on his control panel in front of him.

Another bout of turbulence took over the ship causing Janeway to stop near to her chair and grab hold of the railing as the movement made her head spin briefly.

“Shields holding at 98 precent.” Came the calm voice of the Vulcan.

Gathering herself, Janeway stood up straight and continued to hold onto the railing, not daring to move in case another intense shaking took over the ship or another wave of dizziness took her. “Okay, lets try and turn away from the anomaly. Lieutenant Paris use all power needed to get away. And then I want a full analysis on whatever we just encountered.”

With her staff officially confirming their address to her orders, Janeway made her way back to her ready room so she could be alone and sit down, or preferably lay down after that turbulence literally swept her off her feet. As she arrived at her ready room she called out. “Commander Chakotay, you have the bridge.”

As soon as she entered the privacy of her ready room, Janeway dragged herself toward the sofa on the upper part of the room and sat down. Her head in her hands as another bit of turbulence took over the ship and made her feel dizzy once again. However, this time the dizziness remained, and it was accompanied by a strong nausea. Her head and her stomach fought, trying to make her decide between staying in the room and stabilising herself or attempting to run off to the bathroom. Luckily, the nausea subsided to a point where it was tolerable and laid down on her sofa, trying to get rid of the remaining dizziness in her head. Janeway closed her eyes and allowed herself to focus on her breathing and trying to stay as calm as possible as to not upset her body anymore. She just wished they would be away from whatever was causing the ships issues soon.

It was about an hour later when the buzz notifying someone was requesting to enter the room came. Hearing the noise caused Kathryn to sit up slowly and run her hands through her hair. She had not fallen asleep but was sure whoever came into the room would be under the false impression that she had been. 

“Come in.” Her voice came out in a grumble, she gathered it was the information on the space disturbance as she had not felt any turbulence in a while.

The doors hissed revealing her first officer strolling into the room, a padd occupied his hands as he held the device in front of him, only putting it into his right hand as Janeway stood and he passed it over to her and commenced to explaining the results to her. “According to the tests we ran there were nothing out of the ordinary in the area of space we approached. Lieutenant Torres is doing a full assessment of engineering to see if it was something to do with the ship itself.” He then paused and frowned, which did not go unnoticed as Janeway looked up from the padd as he went silent. “My apologies, but you look a little unwell.”

She did not even try to protest or feign offence at his comment. If she looked as bad as she felt, then there was no way she would be able to trick Chakotay into believing she was feeling fine. On top of that they had become beyond close in the last few months, he would be able to see right through her. Though, Janeway considered the possibility of downplaying how bad she felt.

“I just feel a little nauseous, that’s all. I think my replicator is acting its revenge on me for shouting at it last night by giving me a little bit of food poisoning. I’ll be fine.” She weakly smiled, hoping that was enough to assure him.

Of course, it was not. “Captain, you are as white as a ghost and you look clammy. Do you have a fever?” He then added. “I can take over here, why don’t you go to see the doctor? At the very least he could administer a hypospray to relieve the nausea.” Noting the look of uncertainty on Kathryn’s face, her displeasure of seeing the doctor for herself evident he then offered. “If you would like I can take you down there, offer some moral support. Tuvok can handle the bridge for ten minutes.”

Defeated Janeway nodded, she would have to tell the doctor everything anyway which would mean Chakotay would find out. “Fine. Probably for the best, I’ve been going a little lightheaded.”

Deciding not to confront her on keeping part of the truth from him, Chakotay decided to tap his comm badge. “Commander to the bridge.”

“Lieutenant Tuvok here.”

“The captain and I are needed in sickbay; I am leaving you in charge of the bridge. Commander Chakotay out.” He decided to not say anything about the captain needing to go to sickbay for herself, especially as the crew on the bridge probably already worked that out after she strangely left the bridge earlier during issues on the ship.

He offered his arm to her, allowing her to link hers with him and offering extra stability and then made their way out of her ready room through the second door in the room.

Luckily, it was during a shift, so not many people were wandering the corridors and the few that were simply nodded toward the captain and first officer in respect and carried on their way.

The pair remained in a comfortable silence as they walked towards sickbay. Finally, after taking a slow walk to keep Janeway stable. They got to the destination and the doors whooshed open.

Once entered and the doors shut, Chakotay requested the doctor. “Computer, activate the EMH.” 

The computer chirped its response and the doctor buzzed to life. Standing with his back to the pair in the room as his automatic welcoming sentence spoke out. “Please state the nature of the medical emergency.” He then turned and instantly realised the captain was ill. “Get the captain on the biobed.” He instructed Chakotay as he walked over to grab a medical tricorder. Chakotay took Janeway to the nearest bed and she sat on it, with her stable on it he let go of her and stood by her side next to the bed.

The doctor walked back over with the medical device and began to scan her, noting an anomaly on the scan, he ran the device over her once more and when he got the same result he sighed and closed the tricorder. Janeway felt an unease settle in her stomach as she looked up at Chakotay who was frowning at the doctor, obviously in concern. She then looked back at the doctor with fearful eyes. Kathryn could tell that whatever was wrong, it was serious.

He looked up at the pair and finally spoke. “Captain, I have something to tell you. I can tell you in private, but I would suggest the first officer remains as this may concern him as well. If my readings are correct.”

New Earth! It must be something relating to New Earth, she thought. What else could affect them both? The insect bite must have resurfaced. The medicine did not work. Janeway felt her entire being tense as she nodded for the doctor to continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! I thought I would post the next chapter just before Christmas day as a little present to all who have been so supportive of this story so far.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

The doctor started off by asking some questions, leaving the pair frustrated and desperately wanting to know what on earth was going on. “Firstly, what symptoms have you been experiencing?”

“Nausea, dizziness and I vomited yesterday morning.” She avoided Chakotay’s gaze as she knew he would probably be silently questioning why she did not tell him that before. “Oh, and I seem to be revolted by coffee.” Janeway added with a frown.

The doctor nodded and walked over to the tray next to the biobed and picked up a hypospray, he set it up and held it to her neck. The hiss of it filtered through the room as it injected her and then he put it back on the tray. “That should help ease the nausea and dizziness.” He then looked at the pair, giving them his full attention. “Now, about what is wrong.” He sighed, not sure about how to approach the situation. The doctor decided just to tell them. “You’re pregnant. About five weeks. So, from that calculation it appears you fell pregnant when you were on New Earth. By the logic that nobody else inhabited the planet and the DNA the tricorder picked up, it would appear that First Officer Chakotay is the father.” The doctor explained, ignoring the flabbergasted expressions of Kathryn and Chakotay, both mouths hung open, their eyes wide as the mountain of information poured from the doctor.

They had been expecting to be told that the virus had resurfaced, not this. Not a baby. They sat there still, both stunned by the news. Despite the clear shock to their systems and the possibility they were not even able to process anymore information, the doctor continued. “Both you and the baby are perfectly healthy, so I can not see any reason for you to not carry out your duties as usual. But maybe try and put some of the extra work to someone else. You are going to need any spare time to rest and relieve any stress to keep your pregnancy going as smooth as possible. I will give you both a minute, but I do want to have a listen to the baby’s heartbeat in a few minutes.” He began to move away from them before turning back around and bravely saying. “And congratulations to you both.” The doctor then turned around once again and walked off to his office.

It was the congratulations that broke Kathryn out of her trance, she took a deep breath and turned her head toward Chakotay, almost inaudibly whispering his name. “Chakotay.” She reached up and touched his arm to break him from his own state. He jumped ever so slightly and then looked toward the woman who had just requested his attention.

“Are you okay?” Of course, he had also received life changing news, but here he was making sure Kathryn was alright before thinking of himself.

“I don’t know, I mean I have always wanted children. But I never thought about having them here, in the Delta Quadrant.” She sighed. “If anything, I am shocked. I did not think this would be the results of my feeling unwell. How are you feeling about this?”

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, wondering how to express his feelings. “Just like you, I am shocked. But given how much I trust you, and how much we have grown since we first met, I am glad that if anyone were going to unexpectedly have my child, it would be you.”

“Do you want this child, Chakotay?” She asked unusually quietly, fearing the answer, guilt flooding her at even asking the question. Did she even want this baby? The guilt surged at the sheer thought of not having the baby. It had only been moments since she had found out about this new life inside her, but Janeway already felt this deep sense of love for it and just the idea of not having it just seemed so impossible to even consider.

The fear then crept in even more so, what if Chakotay did not want this baby? Would she have to get rid of it? Janeway could hardly be the captain and a mother on her own. Samantha Wildman was an ensign with a newborn baby and even she struggled, and she was not even a captain. Could she be a captain and a mother anyway? This crew relied on her; this baby relied on her. So many thoughts swirled through her mind, doubts, fears. But one thing she was sure of, despite it all, was that she already did love this baby. So, could she really give it up? Could she really do that to someone she already felt a deep unbreakable love for?

The swimming thoughts were interrupted when Chakotay had finally went through his own thoughts and spoke up. “As I said, if I was to have a kid with anyone, I would want it to be with you.” He replayed his previous words. “It isn’t the ideal situation, but we both slept together, and this is the result of that. We both are responsible, and now there is an innocent life. I do not think I could forgive myself if I turned my back on this child, or you. So, yes, I want this baby. But this is also your decision, you are the one carrying this baby. So, if we have differing ways on how to handle this –.”

She cut him off, holding a hand out in front of Chakotay to halt his speech. “ – I want to have this baby.” She whispered, her voice, despite so quiet, held the strength of how sure she was of this decision. “No, this isn’t ideal. And it is hardly professional, the captain of a Starship having a baby, with her commanding officer no less. But we are a long way from home, and we already stated that people would start forming relationships and babies will be born on this ship. As you said, this baby is innocent in all this. And planned or not, we created this child during a time where we thought we would never be on this ship again, we thought we would have to make a life on that planet. And although I have only known about this child for mere moments, I already love it.” She spoke sincerely, the end of her speech being so soft and expressive as she admitted out loud for the first time, that she really did love this baby.

“I understand that, I agree with that. And I also feel a sense of love for this child. I think we have our answer, we work it out, and it is going to be hard at times. But we are having this baby.” He spoke as softly as Kathryn had just moments ago. As he finished speaking a huge smile erupted on his features, the realisation that they were in fact having a baby. It was hitting him now, and all that filled him was happiness. If they were actually in a relationship, he would have picked Kathryn up and spun her around in elation.

The doctor then reappeared. “Would the two of you like some more time? Or can I finish of the examination of the foetus?”

Hearing the doctor, Janeway turned and nodded. “I think we would both love to hear our baby’s heartbeat now.” She stated, the previously quiet and soft voice now turned into authoritative, but the love of the baby still evident in her voice. Janeway then looked over at Chakotay who, was still wearing a huge grin on his face, simply nodded in agreement. She then turned to the doctor and waited for him to proceed.

“I am guessing by that reaction you have decided you want to keep this baby?” The doctor asked rather boldly as he set up the medical device that would project the sound of the baby’s heartbeat.

“We discussed it while you gave us a few moments. We both feel the same way, so yes, we want to keep the baby.”

The doctor simply nodded and placed the device near her stomach. It only took a second before the room was filled with the fast thuds of a foetus’s heartbeat. It was strong, and the doctor did not even need to tell them it was perfectly healthy, just by hearing it without medical knowledge you could tell.

They listened for a few minutes, aware they could not for too long as somebody could walk in. But for the short amount of time, the two of them embraced it, both fighting tears that wanted to spill.

“Well you have an extremely healthy baby. I also have the information about what gender the baby will be, if you would like to know?” He asked, after he had turned off the sound of the heart.

“Yes.”

“Not yet.” 

They spoke at the same time. Differing responses. Of course, it was Kathryn who wanted to know, curious over what their child was going to be. Chakotay however wanted to wait, find out at the delivery. Or at least further along in the pregnancy. A part of him felt he would end up feeling more protective if Kathryn were carrying a girl. The natural father nature over protecting his daughter rising to the surface.

“I think we both need to discuss it before we find out the gender.” Janeway reasoned and the doctor nodded.

“Okay, you can leave now as you wish and come back tomorrow at around midday so I can give you your first prenatal vitamins and as I am sure you will have more questions by that point, we can talk about it a little more. In the meantime, if you feel nauseous again or vomit, I will send some hypo spray’s with anti-nausea medication to your quarters and ready room. Do not use them any more than every five hours or any higher than the dose prescribed. Unfortunately, it might only relieve some of the stomach upset, we can not put you on a higher dose as my database does not contain the necessary information on pregnancy and these types of medication on board. I think they left this information out due to this only meant to being a short trip with no on board pregnancies. I will see you tomorrow.” And with that the doctor left.

Janeway then looked at Chakotay. Knowing they needed to talk, she spoke. “I think we need to talk about this in more depth. I mean, we both know this is major news. It impacts us both. Why don’t we meet up this evening? Have dinner in my quarters and we can start to set out the basics of how we progress from here?” She offered. 

Nodding back at her Chakotay answered. “Sounds like a good idea to me. As for the rest of the shift. Do you want to take the rest of it off? I can take command of the bridge if you want some time to adjust.”

Janeway instantly shook that idea off. “I would rather be busy, plus we need to act as normally and professionally as possible. I would prefer to keep this between us for now, at least until we work out what we are doing. And then there are the risks. And with Tom Paris on the bridge, we already have the ships main source of gossip right under our noses.” With that explained and Chakotay agreeing with this plan of action, the pair left sickbay together and headed off to the bridge.

The two of them walked through the corridor to the turbolift side by side, however holding a small but professional gap between them, their faces showing no emotion to the news they had just received, despite the swirling of anxiety and even some excitement deep inside them. They nodded and smiled as crew members walked past and greeted them, despite being highly aware of the huge secret concealed inside Janeway.


End file.
